lonewolffandomcom-20200215-history
Hunger of Sejanoz: walkthrough
This is the last adventure before the series was abruptly stopped by Red Fox in 1998. The next adventure, The Storms of Chai (English version) was published on 11 April 2016, picks up 18 years where Hunger left off. Note: Joe Dever has confirmed that the new edition will restore 50 sections cut from the original and show the correct map for the adventure. The original map printed is an erroneous duplicate of the map in Vampirium. The Ang'sei is the most important item in this adventure along with a Chai spear. Walkthrough criteria The gamebook can be completed in many different ways. This walkthrough is compiled according to the following criteria, in order of importance: #assume that this is a few adventures have been played, except for some items; #collect and use as many items as possible; #avoid combat as much as possible, especially the strongest enemies; #see as many illustrations as possible. Getting started Suggested disciplines The following are the disciplines that you should have, if you have completed the previous adventures. # Grand Weaponmastery with Bow and your Kai Weapon. If you have alternative weapons (e.g. the Sunderer axe) choose mastery in that as well, otherwise take Spear. # Grand Huntmastery # Elementalism # Kai-alchemy # Herbmastery # Assimilance # Grand Pathsmanship # Animal Mastery (automatic choice in Vampirium) # Kai-screen # Kai-surge # Grand Nexus The next recommended discipline (12th if you are at Sun Thane) is Deliverance. You can also take Astrology for flavor purposes and if you have a very good / decent CS:EP build (see notes below). Notes: # The suggested disciplines above is based on the newer edition of the books where you start with five disciplines from Book 21. # Grand Nexus is interchangeable with Deliverance since you can pass an obstacle at the end of the adventure with no loss of EP. However, Deliverance is useful to stay alive for those with weaker stats because you may find yourself heavily damaged after some fights, especially if you have to face the BrumalghastsYour maximum combat skill against the Brumalghasts would be: 34 (CS) + 10 (Grand Weaponmastery + Kai Weapon) + 8 (Kai-Surge) + 7 (Adventure Bonus) + 4 (Korlinium Chainmail, Talisman of Defiance) + 3 (Grand Nexus / Elementalism bonus) + 1 or 2 (Valiance, damaged bonus) = 67/68 or the KrakallaYour maximum combat skill would be: 34 (CS) + 10 (Grand Weaponmastery + Kai Weapon) + 8 (Kai-Surge) + 7 (Adventure Bonus) + 4 (Korlinium Chainmail, Talisman of Defiance) = 63. # Astrology improves your standing with the Chai people, but aside from flavor, it has no actual benefits. Players that have low starting CS / EP scores should take Deliverance instead. If you take Astrology, select Deliverance in the next adventure, The Storms of Chai. Suggested equipment 1. You only need to carry special items, weapons and armor over from the previous adventures. 2. You only need up to 15 Gold Crowns for this adventure. 3. Take the necessary equipment from the equipment menu, most importantly, the bow. The text doesn't actually say you need it, but it is needed for consistency for the current edition presents a plot hole on this matter. Useful items from previous gamebooks 1. Talisman of Defiance (adds 2 to Combat Skill) 2. Eyes of Lhaz (exerts control over poisonous snakes) 4. Sunderer Axe or Andarin's Warhammer (+5 Combat Skill when fighting, alternative for your Kai Weapon especially if it's damaged from Vampirium). 5. Korlinium Chainmail Vest (adds 2 to Combat Skill) 6. Drodarin Bag of Holding (extra 5 spaces in your backpack) 'Notes:' 1. The Ang'sei reduces your enemy's CS by 2. However, it cannot be worn in conjunction with the Korlinium Chainmail. As such, you must decide which armor you want to wear.This is confirmed in Book 30, Dead In The Deep. 2. Read carefully each text and those preceeding it to determine the setting (e.g underwater, cave, underground, day, night, magic, etc..) 3. Due to the events in Vampirium you will have lost 1 or 2 CS permanently for your Kai Weapon. While the text is silent on whether you can replace it with another one, it appears unlikely that you can.This is implied in section 217 of Dead In The Deep. It says that you need to pick a number that represents Steel Hand's weapon. This clearly implies of the author's intention that each Grand Master is awarded one Kai-Weapon at the beginning of their adventure and is unlikely to be replaced. 4. Your starting Combat Skill should be at least 32. Walkthrough Pensei to Javai (1) - Visit the armory for the Ang'Sei and a Chai Spear (+1 CS). You do not need the Chai Spear if you have Andarin's Warhammer or the Sunderer Axe, but if not, keep the Chai Spear since there're fights in which you cannot use your Kai weapon. (58) - Having Astrology improves your standing with the Chai people, although there is no practical difference. You can gain a pair of (mostly-useless) Xi-Die from Chan. (204) - Both going with the scouts and staying with the caravan leads to a fight with Chagarashi, but the former gives you better odds. Afterwards, not leading the scouting party saves you an (admittedly easy) fight. (129) - If you have Kai-Alchemy or Magi-Magic, ask Chan to comply. Otherwise, insist that he refuse. You have better odds of escaping damage if you refuse, but you are not given the option to use magic. (259) - If you have Sun Thane-level Astrology and meet with Princess Mitzu, you will get a hint of a mole in the royal court. (227) - There's a 50 percent chance you will find a cairn. Investigate it. Buried beneath it is a (useless) Tome of Tzu, which you can open either with combat or with Kai-alchemy. If not, along the highway, you will run into a big flock of crows which Chan wants to investigate. If you have an alternative weapon, investigate the copse with Chan, otherwise stay with the caravan. You will fight the same foe, but although you get a +1 CS boost if you go with Chan, there's a 50% chance you will have to fight without your Kai weapon. Vale of Nhaba to Zanaza (11) - You are now at the Vale of Nhaba. There's a 50% chance you will be hit by an exploding geyser. After that, you will be attacked by a Nhaba worm. The best way to kill the worm is to use magic (Magi Magic > Kai-alchemy here). A successful bow shot also saves you from having to fight, but you have a 20% chance of failure even with Grand Weaponmastery. (283) - Trade with Kumal. Get the Sabito root and Klorva, and use the Klorva at once. All of these items will cost you 10 Gold Crowns. (20) - On your journey to Zanaza, there is a 60% chance the weather will cause some EP loss (if you pick between 4-9 on the Random Number Table). (78) - Herbmastery will identify that the prince has been poisoned by graveweed powder. If you have Klorva or Laumpsur, you'll be forced to use it on the prince. (84) - Whatever you do, you'll end up fighting some grave robbers and will lose your Kai-Weapon for a while. (16) - You are now at Zanaza. At the junction, head left and search the workshop for some potions. (38) - The improved (Kai-Grand Guardian) Kai-Surge or Assimilance reduces the robbers' CS by 4-8 points (Kai-Surge is preferred) ahead of the inevitable fight. You get your Kai-Weapon back once you defeat the robbers. You meet Vannar the hermit and gain the Arrow of Atonement, necessary to kill Sejanoz. (247) - Both paths lead to the same result: you are cornered by magical frost creatures. You might recall Chan's prediction at the start of the adventure if you do not have Astrology and cast the Xi-Die. Disagree with Chan's plan. There is a 50% chance that he will refuse to abandon his horse (40% with Kai-surge). If Chan wins the argument, raise your EP above 25 if you can, or at least above 15. The frost creatures attack and you must dodge. There's a 30% chance of instant death, 10% with EP > 25, 50% with EP < 15. Fighting the Brumalghasts is the toughest in the adventure. If you win the argument, run for a maximum loss of some EPs. (105/121) - Either choice leads you to Princess Mitzu's carriage. Trooper Yankin is accused of being an agent for Sejanoz. You do not need to use Kai-Surge, since the situation will resolve itself regardless of your choices and you will save 1 EP. 'Fort Vlau' (81) - You can choose to attack either the tower or the command tent. Attacking the tower is easier, and if you have either Kai-alchemy or Magi-magic, you can avoid fighting entirely. Afterwards, you can help the soldiers or escort the imperial family underground. (24) - Descend to the main gate. Staying on the battlements risks death. Next, there is no difference between obeying Kasarian's command or not, but obeying the command lets you see an extra illustration. (119) - There are no choices of consequence until this section. Grand Pathsmanship tells you which path to take (the left one). Taking the right path leads to an extra fight. (100) - 'Autarch Sejanoz reveals himself to be present at the siege. After an initial psychic attack, his guard attacks. '''Kai-alchemy, Magi-magic or Grand Master Superior Elementalism lets you avoid a fight. (137) - If your current EP is 1 and you do not have Grand Nexus or Deliverance (the probability is very low), you will have to risk an arrow shot. Otherwise c''hase after the Autarch since if you attempt the shot there is a good chance he will survive and throw the Arrow of Atonement back at you''. When you kill Sejanoz, you have completed this adventure. Enemy roster Only unavoidable enemies will be shown. Unavoidable enemies General note: If you have the Ang'sei, reduce the enemy's CS by 2 at the start of combat. References Category:Walkthrough Category:New Order of the Kai